


LOVES 30 DAYS

by lostsilence



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsilence/pseuds/lostsilence
Summary: 噗上公開的暖暖甜甜30題短打有同居和男友力30題





	1. Chapter 1

同居30題

**Day 01 相擁入眠**

是夜，紳士已更換睡衣比青年早一步躺在床上翻著書本進行睡前閱讀；剛沐浴完的青年僅穿著睡袍從浴室走出，帶著清新的濕氣，拿著毛巾隨意擦乾短髮。當青年爬上床，從已熟睡的紳士手中抽出書本，取下老花眼鏡，順道在額上落下晚安之吻，青年將紳士輕輕移動躺平，摟住紳士的腰、頭靠在對方的肩膀上。

「晚安，Harry。」

良久，紳士聽見青年熟睡規律的呼吸聲，一手撫住青年的背脊將他擁抱在懷中，也在青年的額上印下夜晚的祝福。

「晚安，Eggsy。」

**Day 02 一同外出購物**

難得的假日，兩人一同前往超市採購，紳士推著購物車挑選新鮮蔬果，青年走在前頭對著肉品冷凍櫃翻翻找找。

紳士無奈搖頭卻不阻止，他們都需要大量的蛋白質維持身體所需的養分，只是青年彎腰翹起臀部，令他憶起那飽滿結實的手感。

紳士走過去，購物車剛好擋在青年身後，「Eggsy，別買太多。」

青年知道紳士的意思是他們都不知道自己會在家裡待多久，但他不以為意，「可以拿一些給媽媽和Daisy。」

紳士微微一笑，青年為家人著想的小心思他怎麼會不知道，「待會兒就順路送過去吧。」

青年露出笑容，環抱住紳士的腰，「Harry，我今天說愛你了嗎？」

「出門前才說過，Eggsy。」

「那再說一次也無妨。」

我愛你。

無時無刻。

——叔叔說：科基的屁屁不給看——

**Day 03 半夜一起看恐怖電影**

青年將四肢蜷縮和紳士在沙發上依偎，起居室內環繞音響震耳，電影主角的呼吸牽動著青年的情緒，手指緊緊抓住紳士的衣角。

紳士看著專注在螢幕上的青年，悄悄地展開手臂伸到青年的背後。電影的音效安靜下來，青年屏住呼吸，在電影主角尖叫之前，青年從沙發上跳了起來一邊罵著髒話。

「Harry————」

紳士無辜地眨眨眼，「是你說要看恐怖片的。」

青年挑起眉，「被嚇到睡不著你要負責嗎？」

「當然。」紳士露出真誠的微笑。

隔天早上，青年決定再也不要約紳士一起看恐怖片，沙啞的嗓音和自己身上的痕跡比恐怖片還可怕。

——叔叔：Eggsy這是你點的身．歷．其．境．5Dx ~~  
——蛋蛋：我沒有！！！

就情侶的日常生活（？）男人的心智年齡永遠只有三歲（艸

**Day 04 一方的起床氣**

令人意外的，青年沒有什麼起床氣，他在青少年時期就已經強迫自己學會不賴床。青年盯著難得比他晚起的紳士突然有些煩惱，紳士通常都會比他早起，不是因為年紀，而是紳士知道自己的起床氣必須花點時間才能平衡。

青年輕拍紳士的肩想將對方喚醒，但似乎沒什麼效果。青年眼睛一瞇，舔了舔嘴唇，張嘴銜住紳士的薄唇，惹得紳士輕笑，「早安，Eggsy。」

青年做了個鬼臉，「早安，Harry，我要出門了，早餐在桌上記得吃。」語畢，拎著西裝外套走出房門。

紳士起床穿上晨袍走到窗邊，看著青年離家的背影，出了聲，「路上小心，照顧好自己，My love。」

青年回眸送上飛吻，「你也是，My love is better than yours。」

紳士耳廓微微泛紅。

You are my best love than anything.

——一方--<strike>惡作劇引起</strike>\--的起床氣——

**Day 05 做飯**

青年永遠記得紳士教導他餐桌禮儀的那一餐，紳士穿著圍裙在廚房裡來回走動的身影，優雅地落座，細心教導每一項餐具與餐點的用餐方式。

「Eggsy，請幫我把冰箱裡的煙燻火腿和雞蛋拿來。」

「來了。」青年從冰箱取出紳士指定的材料，放在流理台上，「今天吃什麼？」

「英式早午餐，你想喝早餐茶還是大吉嶺？」

「我想加牛奶。」青年舔舔嘴唇，伸手解開紳士後腰上的圍裙蝴蝶結。

紳士不以為然的看向青年，「我不記得有教你這個。」

**Day 06 大掃除**

屋子裡有一個平時不太會打開的小閣樓，青年為了打掃環境而開啟藍鬍子的房間——其實紳士並沒有阻止他打開任何一間房間。許久未通風的室內積了一些灰塵，青年清掃著每一個角落，發現層架上擺放著各式各樣的相本、畫冊和小提琴形狀的箱子。好奇心驅使打開相本，一張張舊照片，從黑白到彩色，從兒時到青年的紳士外表帶著一股貴族般的傲氣，青年摸摸照片上的人物忍不住偷藏一張在口袋，正當他要打開另一本時紳士站在門口挑起眉看著他。

「Eggsy，你不是在打掃嗎？」

「嗯，看到有趣的東西。」青年舉起手上的相本。

紳士仔細看了青年手上拿的相本封面，露出神秘的微笑，「把那個拿來我們一起看吧。」

而後，青年被自己童年的照片洗刷一遍對自己和紳士的認知。

哪有人邊做邊回顧自己童年照片的，根本就是升級版的羞恥Play啊！

青年掩面在床上翻滾，紳士滑著青年的手機刪除所有可疑的通訊錄。

——等價交換的代價是很大的（？？？）——

**Day 07 瀏覽過去的相片**

青年對紳士的過去充滿好奇，從軍之前的紳士立志要成為鱗翅學者，老舊相本裡有許多遊歷的故事，紳士靠在床頭沉穩溫和的音調訴說著每一張照片的來歷，偎在紳士懷裡的青年聽得津津有味，問道：「為什麼最後選擇從軍了？」

紳士手指輕輕捲著青年的髮梢，「你又是為什麼選擇從軍呢？」

青年想了一下，「正義感吧。為了能過上更好的生活和世界和平。」

紳士頷首，「為了更多的生存機會還有更多的……」

「蝴蝶。」青年搶答。

紳士揉揉青年的腦袋，「棲息地被破壞是一回事，導致更多生命殞落才是我真正擔憂的，當時的我自大地以為能阻止這一切。」紳士闔上相本不打算繼續這個憂傷的話題。

青年話鋒一轉，「要接著看我的相本嗎？」

紳士搖搖頭，立刻感覺到青年的落寞，「我熟知你的過去。」

「真的？」青年眼睛一亮。

「從你的家庭、學校、成績和人格分析，還有生理和心理的一絲一毫。」紳士捏著青年的腰肉，「我們之間的距離不是25年，是負30公分。」

－－我隨便寫寫，大家隨便看看啊XDDDDDDD－－

**Day 08 吐槽對方的生活習慣**

他們很少吵架，只會偶爾鬥鬥嘴。紳士偶爾會嫌棄青年總是不把東西收好，青年總說他是在占地盤。青年有時會覺得紳士冥頑不靈，怎麼解釋都說不清楚。

這次爭吵到青年離家出走，紳士苦惱著長嘆一口氣，一邊將青年散落在家裡的衣物收納起來。

好友Roxy看著負氣的青年出現在她家，無奈搖搖頭，「這次是什麼？」

「他、他就是個老流氓！」

女孩遞給青年一只馬克杯，自己捧著一杯，「說來聽聽。」

青年盯著馬克杯沉默了一下，「那個姿勢，腰承受不住。」

——叔叔：想試試新姿勢錯了嗎？（扭成迴紋針的圖像）  
——蛋蛋：做不到！這種姿勢會爽才奇怪！

**Day 09 相隔兩地的電話**

「你那邊還好嗎？」

「嗯。」

「真想馬上回去。」

「注意安全，Galahad。」

「我愛你，老傢伙。」

「嗯。」

「你們給我克制一點！」

距離青年回家還有21天。

——30-9=21——

**Day 10 早安吻**

輕輕地在耳邊廝磨，緩緩地睜開眼睛看著對方，在完全清醒的前一刻交換氣息和略高的體溫，這就是一天的開始。

寵溺又溫柔如蜜糖般的瞳眸含笑，「早安，Eggsy。」

如有寶石光澤般的雙眼眨了眨，「早安，Harry。」

**Day 11 替對方挑衣服**

打開衣櫃或者說更衣間，兩人的衣物整齊排列，一邊是黑白灰成套的西裝和少數幾件休閒服飾，另一邊則是少數幾件成套的西裝和各種色彩的潮牌和成衣。

每天早上紳士的工作就是挑好西裝，搭配好領帶和手帕，等待青年穿上襯衫和西裝褲，替他繫上領帶、折好手帕塞進西裝外套胸前口袋。

青年則是會為紳士採購一些下班後日常穿著的休閒服飾，雖然紳士不常穿。

當他們穿上對方為自己準備的衣服總是會不自覺露出自豪的笑容。

當對方穿上自己準備的衣服時，總會不自覺露出自豪的笑容。

That gorgeous man is mine.

——當然也會買一些對方喜歡口味的小雨衣——

**Day 12 討論關於寵物的話題**

青年拿著零食逗著小巴哥團團轉，他做了幾個手勢，小巴哥彷彿是看懂主人的意思跟著做了幾個動作後得到牠的獎賞，在沙發上閱讀報紙的紳士看了他們一眼，青年問道：「Harry為什麼不想再養寵物了？」

紳士答：「令人牽掛的事物越少越好。」

青年收起零食，什麼也沒說歪膩在紳士身旁，紳士騰出一隻手揉揉青年的頭，「你是最令我牽掛的。」

紳士沒說出口的是：他覺得自己現在養了一隻柯基犬，這一隻就夠了。

**Day 13 一方臥病在床**

青年每次看到紳士躺在病床上都恨不得自己能代替他。紳士將快哭出來的青年招來身旁，「Eggsy，這不是你的錯。」然後青年終於憋不住趴在紳士的肩頭上啜泣。

無獨有偶，換成青年躺在病床上，紳士心急如焚要醫護人員仔細檢查，要Merlin隨時監控病情。當青年睜開眼睛，紳士終於鬆口氣，憐惜地親吻他的額頭。

然後他們會牽起對方的手十指緊扣，無論是生老病死或是生離死別。

——Merlin表示：只是感冒而已，有這麼嚴重嘛！！！

**Day 14 午睡**

過午的陽光將綿被曬得暖暖的，紳士難得像隻貓懶洋洋地躺在充滿太陽味道的被子上。青年收拾曬好的衣物後也跟著躺上那吸引人的被子和那吸引人的紳士身旁。紳士感受到青年往床上躺的重量，攤開手臂將青年摟進懷中聞聞他的髮。

陽光的味道。

**Day 15 幫對方吹頭髮**

和紳士一起外宿這個機會少之又少，他愉快的沖洗完畢，穿著酒店提供的浴袍肩上披著毛巾預防髮梢的水珠滴落，走出浴室看見紳士和自己相同穿著浴袍坐在幾乎是全身鏡大小的梳妝鏡前，拿著吹風機示意他坐下。

吹風機在耳邊嗡嗡響，熱風和紳士的手指穿梭在青年的短髮間，順便按摩他的頭皮令人感到舒適，直到青年的短髮變得乾爽為止，紳士才放下吹風機。

然後青年看著鏡子裡的紳士道，「換我幫你吧。」

——我是說吹頭髮。

**Day 16 出浴後的砰然心跳**

紳士帶著水氣走出浴室，水珠滑過背脊上的傷疤。如運動選手般塊塊分明的腹肌，毫無一絲贅肉的長腿邁步朝青年而來。

「Eggsy。」紳士抽了幾張衛生紙往青年臉上一抹，「你流鼻血了。」

——衛生紙也可以擦別的地方。

**Day 17 慶祝某個紀念日**

餐桌上滿是兩人一起準備的晚餐，鮮花和蠟燭是下班後順道買回來的擺飾，紳士再度擺出全套的銀製餐具享用這場晚宴。

青年看著那些曾經讓他疑惑的銀製餐具，覺得今天的紳士講究程度超乎日常平均值，「今天到底是什麼日子？」

紳士露出得意的微笑，「紀念日。」

紀念初次相遇、相知、相惜的日子。

——就是當距離縮短成-30cm的那一天啊

**Day 18 接對方回家**

他們的工作沒有規律、沒有固定地點，哪裡有危險就往哪裡去。

紳士有許多三教九流的朋友，去過許多極惡之地，面對惡徒總有他自己風格的解決方式。但他就是拿青年沒輒。

「Harry，快來接我！」

紳士離開辦公室，走出建築物來到停機坪，正好看見青年提著行李走下直升機，紳士張開雙臂迎接。

「歡迎回來。」

任務報告當然可以晚點再說，青年平安回到他身邊才是最重要的。

**Day 19 離家出走**

在和紳士鬧情緒之後，青年甩門離開紳士的房子。

紳士失去青年的信任對他來說就像靈魂破了大洞，愛情更多時候是互相包容和磨合。紳士嘆了口氣，穿上大衣，打開大門。

青年就坐在門口的階梯上被冷風吹得發抖，紳士立刻脫下大衣披在青年的肩上。

「我以為你不會追出來的。」青年將臉埋進手掌中。

「我也以為得跑遍倫敦才能把你找回來。」紳士無奈地在青年的頭頂上親吻。

——離家出走2公尺，然後床頭吵床尾合

**Day 20 一個驚喜**

青年想偷偷摸摸地為紳士準備生日禮物，但紳士什麼都不缺，青年詢問Merlin、Percival、Lancelot後都沒有一個有建設性的結論。

一件衣服？一支手錶？一條領帶？或是手提包？一瓶好聞的香水？

到了生日當天，紳士正在進行海外任務，Merlin隱瞞著他們的王，將青年送到紳士的房裡。

紳士打開門，看見床上那個被捆得像是紅色毛毛蟲般的青年，大笑出聲。紳士緩慢地打開他的禮物，感謝老友們的貼心外送。

全裸的青年挑起眉：「你看起一點都不意外。」

紳士親吻青年的胸膛，笑道：「你知道我昨天夢到什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我夢到你拿著驗孕棒滿屋子碰跳。」

紳士說不出哪一個對他來說比較驚喜，兩個他都很想要。

——結果是青年比較驚嚇（欸

**Day 21 屋頂上看星星**

夜晚任務中的青年趴臥在頂樓天台，狙擊鏡對準對面的目標物，只是一個蹲點監視的行動，對青年來說輕而易舉，看著目標物移動離開之後，他輕輕點兩下特製眼鏡的鏡框，「目標移動，第二小組準備接手。」

『收到。』

確定接收到回應之後，青年鬆了口氣，收拾行囊準備回家。

『Eggsy。』紳士的聲音從耳邊傳來，『看看天空。』

青年聽從指令抬起頭，因為光害而減少的星星，距離他非常近。

『許個願望吧。』

青年嗤之以鼻，「又沒有流星。」

「你怎麼知道沒有呢？」紳士的聲音突然出現在他身旁。

——You are my only star.

**Day 22 一場飛來橫禍**

對他們來說，世界短暫的和平是難得可以放鬆的日子，這不代表能平靜的渡過。

人生總是充滿意外，例如現在，青年獨自前往超市採買，忽然傾盆大雨，他只能站在商店的屋簷下躲雨。

選項一，等雨停。  
選項二，買把傘。  
選項三，打電話向紳士報告目前的情況。

通常在第三個人來搭訕的時候、青年就會打電話向紳士求救，結果紳士會對他實施愛的教育。

紳士評論：「哼，招蜂引蝶。」

青年表示：「我是蝶，不是花。」

——一場因大雨飛來的**橫**<strike>—吃—</strike>** 禍**—<strike>醋</strike>—

**Day 23 討論關於孩子的話題**

紳士總是說青年就是個孩子王，有耐心帶著歲數相差許多的妹妹玩耍，還能將在公園裡玩耍的孩子們一起帶上，玩得滿身大汗和泥沙，心智年齡只有5歲。

青年聽到「心智年齡只有五歲」就鼓起臉頰，佯裝發怒：「是在嫌我幼稚嗎？」

紳士捏捏青年的腮幫子，「還好，我們相隔二十年後才相遇。」

青年不滿，「幸好我還記得那串暗號。」

**Day 24 因惡劣天氣被困在家裡**

窗外下著大雨，陰暗的天空讓在床上繾綣的兩人更懶得起身。

紳士將下巴抵在青年的頭頂，帶著有些困擾的語氣道：「計畫被打亂了呢。」

青年往紳士懷裡鑽，「你的計畫不就是在家跟我糾纏一整天嗎？」

紳士撓著青年的背脊，「還有廚房、餐桌、書房還沒⋯⋯樓梯口好像也不錯。」

青年無語悶哼了聲，他知道紳士還有後話。

「但，還是覺得床上最好，親愛的，再來一次吧？」

——他們被雨困在家裡，青年被紳士困在床上。

**Day 25 喝醉**

因為任務的關係，他們很少會放縱自己沈浸在酒精中，青年甚至不喜歡聞到紳士身上酒精從皮膚表層滲出的味道，紳士是偶然發現這件事的。

那天他和Merlin小聚超微喝多了些，回到家時覺得青年有些微慍，直接把他拖到淋浴間裡，當他梳理完畢出來時，青年已經在起居室熟睡。

紳士試探過青年，他們都會平常小酌兩杯，為何那天反應如此激烈。

青年用這有些複雜的神色看著紳士，小酌和喝醉是兩回事。

紳士一瞬間明白了青年的在意，充滿歉意並發誓再也不會喝的醉醺醺回家。

——但是有青年陪同就可以喔。從此之後，上一代的騎士們聚會，都會多個年輕的面孔。

**Day 26 無傷大雅的小打小鬧**

青年喜歡對紳士做一些無傷大雅的惡作劇，看見紳士有點惱火帶點無奈、又寵溺的表情，令青年愛不釋手。

但是青年想都沒想過紳士有天會反擊，而且是在大庭廣眾之下，面不改色對他上下其手，想發火也不是、想逃離現場也不行，就只能憋著。

在四下無人的空間裡，青年忍不住還以顏色，「晚點再好好解決你。」

紳士挑釁地笑，「來啊，歡迎。」

——Merlin表示這個數據顯示：戀愛智商會降低。

**Day 27 穿錯衣服**

青年覺得今天穿上的西裝褲有些緊繃，該不會自己最近又胖了些？但是他的西服材質向來都是高彈性防潑水又防彈的。

青年彆扭地離開會議室，走到一半被紳士叫住，紳士朝他招了招手，把他拖進自己的辦公室裡。

紳士在青年結實的臀肌上揉了揉，伸手就要往褲頭上摸。

「嘿！」青年有些緊張阻止紳士的手。

紳士無奈，遞給青年一個紙袋，「你早上穿錯褲子了。」

——上衣肯定要穿就會發現錯誤，褲子就⋯⋯⋯

**Day 28 一方受輕傷**

青年因外勤無可避免受傷的時候，紳士會親自為他換藥，順帶在耳邊輕聲嘆息。青年捧起紳士的臉龐，輕撫歲月留下的痕跡和無法抹滅的傷痕：「你也是這樣一路走來的。」

紳士撓撓青年的腦袋，「現在有我會擔心你。」

青年狡詰的眼光閃了閃，「那我要把遺漏的擔心都補回來。」

於是，換來一個無聲的親吻。

——痛痛都飛走了～

喜歡互寵

**Day 29 意外的求婚**

任務尚未結束，青年神經緊繃、壓力來到新的極限，是死或活都是一條命，青年稍作喘息，重新調整呼吸的節奏，準備進行最後一次嘗試，在他下定決心之前，耳邊傳來紳士沉穩磁性的聲音。

『全身而退，Eggsy，回來我們就結婚。』

「你一定要在這個當下這麼突然地求婚？」

『有Merlin在線上見證，快點答應。』

「為了婚禮上的新郎⋯⋯我會出席我們的婚禮，我保證。」

**Day 30 滾床單**

只捲著被單的青年，慵懶地趴在床上，僅露出雙腿和毛茸茸的頭，眨著勾人的眼神，像是無聲的邀請。

紳士確實收到訊息決定赴約。解開浴袍的綁帶走向青年，撩起薄薄的被單，發現青年早已為他準備好。紳士挑起眉，抓起誘人的腳踝，將那雙腿勾上自己的腰側，青年配合地扭了扭腰使兩人的距離貼合，雙手抱住紳士的後背，感受由零深入為負數的過程。

黏膩、溼滑、灼熱、填滿遺落在對方身上的空缺，心跳與呼吸配合著撞擊與喘息，片刻歡愉。

**—同居30題。完**


	2. 男友力30題

**男友力30題**

**Day 01 傾向一邊的雨傘**

夜晚步行被忽然的驟雨打斷，紳士撐起隨身攜帶Kingsman出品的黑色雨傘，躲進傘下的青年拍了拍紳士已經被雨滲濕了的肩。

紳士道：「兩個人都淋濕就沒有撐傘的意義。」

青年回應：「下次讓Merlin設計傘面大一點的。」

**Day 02 「我一直在這裡。」**

原本熟睡的青年皺著眉，咬緊牙關，從喉嚨發出像是幼犬般「嗚嗚」的聲音。原本就淺眠的紳士伸長手臂將青年攔進懷裡輕拍。

雖然青年從未透露，但紳士明白那惡夢中失去一切的恐懼，溫柔的親吻落在青年的頭頂。

「我一直在這裡。」

一直都在。

**Day 03 晚安**

視訊中的青年對紳士揮揮手，捨不得讓螢幕熄滅趨近於黑暗。紳士對著螢幕中的青年微笑，看著對方想掛斷又含情脈脈相望。「你該睡了，我會等你睡著再掛斷。」

青年滿足地笑，「Good Night, Harry.」

「Good Night, Eggsy.」

**Day 04 讀心術**

青年眨眨眼，紳士撓撓他的頭。

青年皺皺鼻子，紳士捏捏他的臉頰。

青年一臉傻笑，紳士抱緊處理。

青年微啟嘴唇，紳士上前親一口。

青年抬起雙手，紳士將他抱回房間。

進行一切不可言說之事。

**Day 05 「只要你要。」**

肢體糾纏，衣服散落一地。交疊的雙唇忽重忽輕吸吮，短暫停歇時粗重的呼吸，彷彿沉醉在對方迷離的眼神中。

紳士慢下動作，手指輕輕地在青年的腰上來回摩挲，青年突然覺得少了什麼，「怎麼了？」

「我在想，你對我可以再任性一點，要求再多一些。」

青年輕笑吻上紳士的嘴角，「現在這樣就很好。」

紳士笑著加深了吻，也加深了沒入青年體內的深度。

只要你要，我的一切都可以給你。

**Day 06 過馬路時輕輕扣上手腕的那隻手**

交往之初，並肩而行時，青年總是會微微地瞥向紳士修長的手指，然後故作鎮定地繼續前進。

一開始紳士不以為意，直到某天不小心碰上青年的手背，看見青年的耳尖緩緩染上緋色，紳士毫不猶豫地伸出手與他交握。

青年臉紅紅的緊緊牽著紳士的手。

執子之手，與子偕老。

**Day 07 留有餘溫的外套**

scene 1.

不知為何，青年每每出任務都能將自己搞得狼狽不堪，即便是簡單的監視任務，青年都能在回總部的路途中遇到需要幫助的人或是貓狗，最後回到辦公室時領帶不知到去哪、外套充滿皺痕、有時連襯衫的釦子都會不翼而飛。如果不是因為紳士知道這一路上青年遇到的他人有難必定會伸出援手，否則都要懷疑青年途中去做了什麼壞事。

初秋，紳士看見窗外落下了大雨嘆了口氣，拿起傘架中的兩把雨傘走到Kingsman店鋪門口，就看見青年將價值不斐的訂製外套當成擋雨的斗篷，濕成半透明的白色襯衫貼在青年的肌理分明的身軀，臂彎中抱著幾隻看起來是未成年的小奶貓，一路從街口疾步而來，看到紳士帶著雨傘走近露出大大的笑容。

紳士快步走到青年身旁為他擋下雨水，「知道你沒帶傘，但沒想到你會帶著一窩小貓。」

「我也沒想到自己會把牠們帶回來，總不能讓牠們在雨中等待。」

紳士瞥了他一眼，心想淋濕的青年自己也想隻落難的小動物。「趕快進到屋子裡吧。」

紳士強迫青年先去更換衣服、把頭髮吹乾，自己從裁縫室的布堆裡弄來一些碎布，為小貓製造一個窩。紳士感覺到青年已經梳洗完，在他身後看著他為小貓製造的窩似乎有點羨慕，紳士看眼青年有些泛白的嘴唇，脫下西裝外套披上青年得肩，「你啊，多為自己考慮一點吧，就算不為自己也為我多考慮一下，要是出了什麼事，我會心疼的。」

青年嗅聞著外套上的餘香，微微一笑，應了聲，「知道了。」

scene 2.

青年剛結束一場任務，疲憊不堪坐在一旁的石階上。

一輛眼熟的黑頭計程車在他面前停下，紳士優雅地走下車。

青年有點慵懶地抬起頭，對紳士說聲：「Hi，怎麼會是你。」

脫下西裝外套披上青年的肩，「剛好有空就繞過來接你。」

青年感受到外套餘溫帶著淡淡的清香，是紳士慣用的淡香精，令人安心的味道。

**Day 08 肩膀**

挺直腰桿、肩膀放鬆，紳士熟練地攤開捲尺量身，鉛筆在紙型上紀錄的沙沙聲。

青年透過全身三面鏡看見紳士取下玳瑁色的眼鏡，垂眼紀錄尺寸。

倏地，兩人的視線在鏡子裡對上，被紳士凝視著，青年想起自己近乎赤裸地站在鏡子前，接著皮膚漸漸泛紅。

紳士靠近青年，雙手輕輕搭在他的肩膀上，「你看到什麼？」

「我看到裁縫師和他的愛人。」青年轉頭看向紳士。

他看見的是善良有智慧和勇敢的青年，成為獨當一面的男人仍願意陪伴他。紳士露出微笑，側頭親吻青年，放下手中的鉛筆環抱著青年的腰。

青年順勢往後靠在紳士懷中，雙手覆蓋在紳士的手背上，「現在嗎？」

「噢，Eggsy......」紳士將頭埋進青年的頸間，吸吮赤裸的肌膚，種下一個個鮮豔的痕跡，一隻手往青年的股間探，退去內褲，抬起青年的雙臂，脫下貼身的白色T-Shirt，將被剝得光溜溜的青年抵在鏡子間。

「Harry、別、我想看你……」青年想轉過身，卻被紳士再度轉向鏡子。

「你看得見我的Eggsy。」紳士貼在青年耳邊，讓他注視鏡中交疊的身軀，皮膚貼在冰涼的鏡面上，引起青年一陣顫慄、嗚咽一聲。青年從鏡中看見紳士解開身上的束縛襯衫、皮帶、褲子，熱得讓他覺得貼著鏡子就能高潮。紳士的指尖摸著青年冒出透明液體的頂端，將那一點點濕滑送入後穴，突如其來的闖入穴口緊絞著紳士修長的手指。「噢、別急。」

青年紅著臉，「誰急了？」到底是誰急著把手指放進去的？

「是我。」紳士不在意青年的指控，順道將第二指送入。

「嗚嗯……」青年感受到穴口被緩緩打開，分泌出更多溼滑的體液，很快的紳士能放進三指。青年的腰軟了一下，攀附住光滑的鏡面撐住自己，「可以了，快進來。」

紳士悶哼一聲，將自己早已等待許久的陽具沒入青年體內，握著青年的腰擺動撞擊，兩人的呼吸在鏡子上形成一小片霧氣。

像是一陣雷雨過後，青年從鏡子裡看向緊貼在他身後的紳士，「你看到什麼？」

紳士將下巴抵在青年肩上，「我看見，我的愛。」

然後溫柔地親吻。

**Day 09 恰到好處的距離感**

身為給予協助的一方，紳士有時只能在一旁守著青年並適時出手幫忙。

青年偶爾會覺得紳士冷漠而受委屈，但青年知道那是紳士的教育方式，最後一刻才會伸出援手，讓他在失敗中學習成長。

想到這裡，進行體能訓練的青年突然停下來，這種若有似無的存在感似曾相似。

直到夜晚和紳士相聚，青年忍不住問道：「你是從幾歲開始監控我的？」

「你在說什麼呢？」紳士和藹地反問，眨眨眼睛透過特殊眼鏡詢問Merlin青年是怎麼發現的——有點慌，求解，在線等。

**Day 10 指尖**

比青年大一些的手握著青年的，修長的手指不論做任何事都帶著優雅的姿態（除了用鍵盤打字），經年累月使用、稍嫌粗躁的指腹，輕輕滑過青年的指縫、小臂、肩膀。另一手從鎖骨往下，乳尖、肋骨、側腰、小腹和⋯⋯

「嗯啊、別、我想要⋯⋯」青年因規律震動而破碎的聲音，「讓我、唔！」被吻得只剩下吸吮玉津的嘖嘖聲和撞擊的啪啪聲響。

Day 11 背影

紳士的背影是青年的榜樣，也是青年的依戀。青年疲憊的時候會把額頭輕輕靠在紳士的背上，貪婪地汲取紳士的氣息。

「Eggsy，你還好嗎？」感受背脊上另一個人的體溫，看不見青年的表情，紳士只能試探問道。

「不能更好，Harry。」青年一瞬間收起失控的情緒，站直身體走到紳士面前。

西裝是鎧甲、優雅是武器、禮貌是發自內心的保護色。

紳士伸手輕觸青年的臉龐，「在我面前，你只需要做你自己。」語畢，青年撞進紳士懷裡狠狠地抱住，紳士回過神拍拍青年的背，「你已經夠好了，Eggsy。」

**Day 12 「沒關係的。」**

「沒關係的。」

因為是你，所以沒關係。紳士握住青年的手。

「吃醋這種事要說出來，別悶著。」

——紳士內心得意，但紳士的不說。

**Day 13 只有你能坐的那個位置**

無論是王座的右手邊或是餐桌的左手邊，那個位置只有一個人能入座，紳士完全無法想像換成他人會是什麼樣的風景。

無論是騎士的左手邊或是餐桌的右手邊，那個位置只有一個人能入座，青年無法忍受任何人坐在那個位置上和他談笑風生。

**Day 14 一如既往**

在冬季相遇；在春天熟識；在仲夏重逢；在秋紅時相戀。

見證青年的成長、紳士的重生，吵吵鬧鬧、柴米油鹽的瑣事日常。

而後牽手走過了好幾個四季，一如既往。

——在Mr. Pickle的見證下。

**Day 15 呼喚你名字的聲音**

那時的紳士失去大部分過去的記憶，惡夢中總是從某個呼喊自己名字的聲音中驚醒，如此熟悉、也如此陌生，他應該要記得那個聲音。

「Harry、Harry、Harry ⋯⋯」

青年的擁抱和呼喚，紳士緩緩地睜開眼，熟悉的眼眸近在咫尺，他伸手撓了撓青年的臉頰，「早安，Eggsy。」

「早安，今天天氣很好，我們去公園野餐，如何？」

「帶上小狗們。」

——約克夏、巴哥，當然還有一隻人形柯基。

**Day 16 永遠只談論你感興趣的話題**

青年滔滔不絕地分析目前的情勢、國際大事到同事之間的相處和各種酒類的心得。紳士盯著青年的嘴唇有些失焦，伸手用拇指抹掉青年嘴邊的醬汁放進自己的嘴裡，青年愣了一下羞紅臉。「Harry……」

「嗯？」紳士微笑，「說說你自己吧，中午不是和你母親見面吃午餐？Daisy還好嗎？JB住得還適應嗎？」

「噢……Daisy長好快，都快到我的腰這麼高了，和JB玩得很開心……還有JB啊真的太貪吃了，胖得像顆球似的，應該把牠帶回來再練一練……」

紳士繼續聽著青年講著家與小動物的事情渡過溫馨的晚餐時光。

**Day 17 分享圍巾**

倫敦清晨霧茫茫已轉涼的天氣，呼出的氣息化作一縷白煙飄散的空氣裡。散落一地的西裝早已換成毛呢材質，有人早早就清醒煮了杯咖啡和泡一杯早餐茶，做了簡易的早餐端進房裡。

紳士語帶嚴肅地對只穿著晨袍就到處亂跑的青年說教，心裡想的都是：就算室內有暖氣，萬一著涼可不好。青年扁扁嘴認了錯，將早餐放在床邊桌上再度鑽進被窩裡。

微涼的皮膚忽然蹭上來，紳士有些無奈，伸長手撈起夜晚被物盡其用的大圍巾包裹著他的青年和赤裸的自己，兩人就著羽絨被靠坐在床頭互相依偎閒聊，直至晨光乍現。

——他的男孩，也是他的青年，更是他的伴侶。

**Day 18 毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵**

青年的努力和認真，紳士一直看在眼裡，他會在青年完成任務時，毫不吝嗇的鼓勵青年，青年總是會給他一個不好意思卻又驕傲的笑容。

「做得很好，Galahad。」在眾人面前紳士一貫的高雅、嚴肅，回到家則是迫不急待將青年抵在牆上用力親吻，「歡迎回家，Eggsy。」

青年抱著紳士的脖子，「我想要的獎勵可不能只有這樣而已。」

「嗯哼，當然。」紳士轉身將青年抵在玄關門旁掛著一排蝴蝶標本的鏡框牆上，扯出青年襯衫的衣襬，褪去包裹健壯雙腿的西裝褲，像是對待珍品般輕撫青年，握住對方的手十指交扣。

青年抬起腿勾住紳士的腰，雙手抱住紳士的肩頸，讓兩人更加貼近。「這感覺不是我的獎勵啊⋯⋯」

「你的獎勵是我。」紳士親吻青年不識時務的嘴，挺了挺腰、摩擦，讓他感受所謂實質的獎勵。

青年舒服地仰起頭，「嗯哼、好癢……快進來……Harry，快點……」

紳士一手扶著青年的腰，一手確認即將包覆自己的後穴是否已經為他展開，然後往上一頂，兩人同時喟嘆，青年輕咬紳士的下唇，不斷收縮自己的穴口將紳士的分身往更深的地方去，戳到體內的敏感處，忍不住出了聲，「唔嗯！Harry 那裡！」

紳士像是收到訊號，開始往那個敏感點猛烈進攻，像是要把青年嵌進牆壁上震得蝴蝶標本鏡框像是要振翅起飛似的。

青年柔軟甜膩的叫聲是紳士的獎勵。

「Good boy, Eggsy, you’re gorgeous, My love. 」紳士細碎的親吻青年，用結合的姿勢移動到房間繼續下一回合。

誰是誰的獎勵？誰又是誰的戰利品？

He is his King.

He is his Man.

**Day 19 默契**

那是一個不需要言語溝通的方式，眨眼間的小動作就能達成目的。那時候並沒有特別配合訓練過，但是他就是知道紳士那個眼神是需要的是什麼，一個伸手就能將彈閘遞上，或是自己一個轉身紳士會遞補上他背後的位置。

青年與紳士之後的私下訓練，在紳士擋下青年第二十波攻勢後，忍不住問道：「為什麼你知道我要攻擊哪裡？」

紳士挑起眉，答道：「為什麼你總是要往我防禦的位置攻擊？」

青年眨眨眼，說不出話，紳士笑得彎下腰。青年還是不明白，「為什麼？」

因為一直看著對方所培養出來的默契，因為太在乎而不自覺。

**Day 20 最拿手的一道你最愛吃的料理**

紳士對食物很講究，源自於上流社會家庭教育的洗禮，但其實也能很簡單解決，畢竟執行任務的時候不見得隨時都有米其林三星主廚伺候，為了對得起自己的口腹之慾也學會製作餐點。對紳士來說嘗試平民小食充滿新鮮感，雖然有時候會希望青年少吃一點重口味、油膩、速食類的東西，明明就是香味四溢的東西都會被紳士講得毫無胃口，青年會哀怨地把手邊的垃圾食物吃完，並且發誓下次絕對不在紳士面前吃這些廉價食品。

紳士搖搖頭，「我只是希望你能少吃一點。」

假日，紳士樂於下廚，親手將肉末加入辛香料調味後捏成球狀拍扁，醃漬好的雞肉裹上麵粉放進小油鍋裡炸得金黃酥脆。

肉與油的香味將青年吸引到廚房，紳士在忙碌之中發現青年站在他身後，他切下一小塊肉餅讓青年嚐一嚐，咬下一口的青年瞬間眼睛發亮看著紳士。

紳士驕傲的笑，「知道什麼是好吃的東西了嗎？」

青年吸了吸鼻子，「我以後無法吃速食店了。」

被養刁的舌頭，紳士必須負責。

**Day 21 信**

在訓練的第一天，魔法師就要所有學員在裹屍袋上寫上自己和親屬的名字，那天青年想了半天寫上紳士的名字，魔法師看見只是停頓一下就將屬於青年的物品收起。

到後來避免不了的遺囑課程，魔法師經過青年身旁看見開頭屬名，轉頭看向窗外遠方，希望那個正在出外勤的老友不會太驚訝。

直至紳士登上王座，魔法師悄悄地將曾經的手寫文檔放在案上。

回到家的青年不明所以獲得緊密的擁抱和綿密的愛語。

那天紳士也寫了一封給青年的遺囑，藏在只有兩人才知道的祕密機關裡，等待著未來的某一日。

**Day 22 你就是和別人不一樣**

青年每次面對紳士都自覺形穢，以紳士為目標與之並肩而努力學習，結果變得更加焦慮。

紳士注意到青年的不安，輕聲安撫：「不要著急，真正發自內心的改變才是真正的成長，你就是你自己。」

**Day 23 安靜的傾聽者**

青年來回踱步，轉身抬頭看見紳士卻欲言又止。紳士聳聳肩起身走到酒櫃前，拿出兩個玻璃杯，往裡面倒了些酒。

「Martini?」

「OH! Yes, Please.」青年像是得到在沙漠中得到綠洲般感激。

「說吧，什麼事？」

**Day 24 桌子上每天一個神秘出現的蘋果**

那是紳士成為Arthur之後，Kingsman的王桌上每日早晨都會有一顆紅蘋果，紳士詢問魔法師，魔法師聳聳肩表示：「這是你的愛慕者送的無毒有機新鮮蘋果，他要求我保密。」

紳士內心有個人選，但又覺得青年不太可能一大早跑來他的辦公室，而且青年出外勤的時候蘋果從未缺勤。

直到青年有一天來到他的辦公室，看見那顆蘋果隨手拿起，「你沒吃啊？」

紳士低吟，「不曉得是誰送的。」

青年拿著蘋果遞給紳士：「You are the apple of my eye.」

紳士愣了一下，接下青年手中的蘋果，「怎麼沒和我說呢？」

「這是一個驚喜啊！」青年眼眸因光線而閃爍，那是在他們交往之前的事，紳士在會議上輕咳兩聲，青年覺得應該適度表示自己對紳士的關心，找了Roxy和Merlin一起出主意，隱晦、不引人注意又能持續的方式，每日早晨由Kingsman廚房親送，不畏風雨，不受空間限制。

「你不怕我誤會這是別人送的嗎？」

「你會因為有人送了你什麼而喜歡上對方嗎？」

當然不會。

**Day 25 因為你而留下的細小傷痕**

因為任務，紳士與青年的身上總有大大小小豐功偉業的痕跡。

青年有時會追著紳士詢問那些痕跡背後的故事，手指仔細地劃過皮膚上的突起，親親紳士左眼上的傷疤。

紳士牽起青年被絆創貼包裹住的手指放在唇邊親吻，「這些傷疤都沒有你指尖上的傷口有意義。」

青年忍俊不住，「我只是做菜不小心切到而已。」

**Day 26 貼在皮膚上的柔軟嘴唇**

青年喜歡親吻，溫暖又親密的接觸，重點是接吻的時候必須面對面，他喜歡和紳士面對面的任何時光。

紳士喜歡親吻青年，喜歡在他白皙的皮膚上留下屬於自己的痕跡，喜歡觸摸青年的敏感帶，惹得他呻吟不止。

紳士更喜歡清晨時感受到青年柔軟的嘴唇貼在自己的皮膚上，那是無言的依賴和信任，像是屬於自己的一部分。紳士親吻青年的輕閉的眼瞼。

「嗯？」青年微瞇著眼，感受到紳士的手在自己身上撫摸。

「醒了？」紳士翻身將青年困在自己與床之間，加深吵醒青年的深吻，舌尖頂入青年的口腔與之糾纏。

青年深呼吸後完全清醒，他感覺到自己昨夜不知發洩過幾次的器官又站了起來抵住紳士的腹部。紳士加深笑容，「繼續？」

青年張開大腿勾住紳士的腰迎合紳士的頂入。

——假日就是在床上約會的日子。

**Day 27 比你還要了解你**

青年在任務中斷了聯繫已經不是第一次，也不是最久的一次，每次的失聯都令紳士焦躁不已，失去往常的淡定和優雅，尤其是和自己吵架後的失聯，總讓紳士惶惶不安。

「Arthur，想像Galahad的情況，在現場你會怎麼做？」

紳士深呼吸之後，仔細思考若是換成自己會怎麼做？八成會比青年還要更脫序吧？「安全的地點有幾處？Galahad往哪個方向去？我們去接他。」

Merlin放下馬克杯，「roger, that.」

**Day 28 索取和給予**

他們懂得給予對方更多的美好，付出只是為了對方能夠更好，從未向對方索取什麼。

「當真？」與青年聊天的女孩驚訝地看著他，「你們都沒有什麼非常希望對方能夠做到的改變嗎？」

青年想了想，雙頰暈染一抹令人害羞的紅。「有、有啦⋯⋯」

「是什麼？」女孩好奇。

青年雙手捂起紅透的臉，「不好說啊！」

——一些進進出出的運動，之類的吧。

**Day 29 平淡卻令人驚喜的禮物**

紳士不太記得節慶的日子，年輕時除了做研究就是出任務，當他看見日期才會意識到自己錯過了什麼，感受到的只有節慶的餘溫和稱之為情人的怒火。

很多年以後，在耶誕假期前遇上年幼孩子，他逐漸理解節慶的時間，為他準備小禮物，看著他逐漸成長，那些原本對他來說無關緊要的日期，隨著時間刻劃在血液裡。

紳士牽起青年的手，從大衣口袋裡掏出一個小盒子，「我覺得這很適合你。」

青年記得那是新年前夕，早就過了送禮的最佳時機，青年疑惑地打開盒子，那是一副鑲著貓眼石的袖釦，擺在店鋪櫥窗裡，青年總是會多看兩眼的那一副。「你怎麼知道的？」

紳士微笑看著青年。青年努努嘴，「其實呢，我也有準備。」他從口袋撈出和紳士贈予相似的盒子。

紳士打開後，親了親青年的額頭，「你總是能帶給我驚喜。」

「Happy New Year, Harry.」

「Happy New Year, Eggsy.」

被擱置在邊桌上，相似的袖釦和領帶夾，還有兩杯未喝完的紅酒，新年的第一場Party在沙發上展開。帶著微醺的酒意，因酒精泛紅的皮膚，透著曖昧和情慾，兩人甩開身上衣物的束縛，隨手丟了一地。青年跨坐在紳士的腰腹上，手指輕點紳士的腹肌，像是正在決定要從哪裡下手開動。紳士拍拍青年的臀肌，讓他往後一點，青年立即感覺到一塊突起的硬物頂著他，羞紅著臉推推紳士，「嘿！」

紳士握著青年的腰，正經八百地說道，「另一個新年禮物。」

兩人互相磨蹭著揚起的器官直到射精，紳士不知從何處拿出一小管潤滑液，從青年的股間淋下去，冰涼的液體在溫熱的皮膚上流動讓青年繃緊了肌肉，紳士拍拍青年的大腿外側，青年意會翹起臀部上半身趴在紳士的身上，讓紳士更好進行擴張至青年適應三指的寬度，紳士用手指緩緩地撐開青年窄小的後穴，將自己張狂的陰莖擠入。

「唔、好深——」

「動起來Eggsy。」

青年撐起自己的身體，緩緩降下，慢慢地加快速度在紳士身上馳騁，兩人氣喘吁吁的迎接新年第一道晨光。

「早安，我的小馬。」

**Day 30 All for you**

圓桌會議上Galahad一如往常的遲到，Arthur只有示意他趕快入座沒有多說什麼，騎士們一一匯報最近收集的情報互相交流或提出建議，Arthur認真地聽完所有的報告，並且提供更新一步的指示，面無表情地忽略長桌底下不安分磨蹭他的另一人的腳。

會議結束，遲到的Galahad被Arthur留下，待Merlin走出會議室替他門關上大門，Arthur毫不猶豫起身將Galahad壓在會議桌上。

Galahad露出得逞的微笑，Arthur輕咬Galahad的唇道，「不聽話的孩子要接受懲罰。」隨後抽出皮帶將Galahad的手和腳綁起，領帶蒙住他的眼，Arthur解開Galahad的褲頭，讓他柔軟的性器暴露出來。

Galahad因為皮膚裸露而抖了一下。Arthur輕輕握住那尚未勃起的柱體，隨著自己的喜好擺弄，時而來回滑動，又或戳戳鈴口小洞，然後Galahad感覺到一股濕熱的包覆住他的陰莖。

「Harry! 別、拜託！」

「敢做敢當，Eggsy。」Arthur繼續他的開拓大業，舔遍Galahad平常不常暴露出來的部位，濕濕的液體從Galahad的囊袋往後滑進緊閉的穴口。

Galahad有點慌張，他看不見也摸不著，所有的感官都集中在Arthur觸摸過的地方。

Arhtur將自己沒入Galahad的體內，賣力的進行活塞運動，Galahad除了呻吟和喘息發不出其他的聲音，因為震動和汗水讓遮住眼睛的領帶稍微鬆脫，他看見伏在自己身上的Arthur對他露出的笑容說，「你早就想這樣幹了吧？」

Galahad 輕笑回應，「為了滿足你啊，50道陰影先生。」

**— 30 Days Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，讓大家久等了！！！
> 
> 以上，結束（喂！
> 
> 其實飆車途中我是一陣放空，一口氣寫太多就覺得長得都好像（遮眼）
> 
> 最近實在沒有寫長篇的體力，每天回到家只想躺下睡死，連後記和排版都..............ORZ
> 
> 總之，謝謝大家的等待和喜愛，我愛你們！
> 
> 下次再見囉～
> 
> 後會有期（啾咪
> 
> 砂礫 2019.01


End file.
